1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror device including a rotatable mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle mirror devices with a rotatable mirror have been used. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-182117 discloses a vehicle mirror device that includes a worm gear rotatably supported by a separate bearing member and a gear that meshes with the worm gear. When the worm gear is rotated, a vehicle mirror is rotated via the gear.
However, in the conventional vehicle mirror device, the worm gear is supported by the separate bearing member, and therefore, rotation fluctuation and inclination of the worm gear may occur.